Sakura
by itachi-is-mine
Summary: Sakura has a sister that comes when Sakura turns 16. What does Sakura do? What relations does her sister have with almost everyone? Inuyasha, Naruto, and Fruits Basket crossover.
1. meetings

Disclaimer: Itachi-is-mine does not own Naruto; if she did, she would be making episodes.

Summary: Sakura has a sister that comes to take her back to her home village after Sakura turns 16. What does Sakura do? What relations does her sister have with almost everyone? Inuyasha, Naruto, and Fruits Basket crossover.

Sakura P.O.V.

I opened my eyes. _It was my 16__th__ birthday what a drag_.

**Hey, Shikamaru is rubbing off on you.**

'_Inner? Where have you been?'_

**On vacation. What is up?**

'_Nothing much how about you?'_

**Everything's fine. I hear you have a new teammate and he is hott!**

'_Yes we do and he may be hott but he is a major asshole!!!'_

**Really now, what's his name?**

'_Sai, he looks like Sasuke-kun.' _

**Is Sasuke back yet from the evil snake-bastard?**

'_No not yet, but we will bring him back!'_

**Cha!!!!!!!**

"Neji, bring Sakura to my office now!!!" Said Tsunade.

"Hai", Neji replied.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kyo-kun, please calm down", Tohru said.

"How can I, your going to visit your sister that we never even knew about!" Kyo responded.

"Relax my sister said that you guys can come too", Tohru said.

"You sure Honda-san", responded Yuki.

"Yes. She also said bring anyone we want. We are celebrating my birthday today."

"Honda-san it's your birthday?"

"Oh yeah it is, isn't it." Everyone had a sweat drop. Everyone is going then.

"Inuyasha Miroku, you can use the hot spring now", Kagome said.

"Ok", the boys said. They both entered. They heard some noises from a bush. The figure stepped out into the clearing. It was a young woman about 18, short, dark brown hair, which was wavy, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a tight white dress with biker shorts under it, some pouches strapped to her legs, large bust, and white sparkly shoes.

The women said, "Do you remember me Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Jess what brings you here?"

Miroku said, "Who are you?"

Jess replied, "Jessica Ramcharan, Inuyasha's best friend and old teammate. Inu-chan are you coming for both of my sisters' birthday party?"

Inuyasha said, "Can we talk about this when I'm wearing clothes?"

"Sure," was her reply.

Inuyasha was finished with his bath, so he went to look for Jess. Kagome wondered where he was going so she followed him.

"Jess of course I am coming", Inuyasha said.

"Okay", she replied.

'_Who is she?' Kagome thought._

Jessica threw a kunai at the place Kagome was hiding and yelled at Kagome to come out of hiding.

Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing here Kagome?

"Finding out where you went", she replied.

"You mean you were eavesdropping on us the whole time", Jessica countered with a devilish smirk.

"Ummm", Kagome said er, stuttered.

"Well bye Inu-chan", Jess said and gave him a peck on the cheek, but then Kikyo came in and looked amused.

She said, "Looks like your back Jess."

Jess replied, "Of course I am and Kikyo are you coming to the party?"

She replied, "I would not miss it for the world."

"K bye", she said and left in a poof of candy. (An. I know weird, who poofs of in candy?)

"Tohru-kun where you at?", Jess yelled.

"I'm here", she replied.

Then Jess ran up and gave her a hug. The others came in and saw this.

"Tohru are you and your friends ready to leave yet?",

"Yep", they replied.

­

-Sakura-san hokage-sama wants to see you, said Neji.

-okay, she replied.

At the tower

-Tsunade-shishou, I am here. Sakura said.

-yes happy birthday it is your sweet sixteen. Tsunade said.

-yes it is why? She responded

-lets start setting up the party when your sisters arrive

-okay… wait sisters Tohru and Jessica. She asked with hope.

At the house

-okay anyone is there a big open space anywhere?

-yes; in the woods, said Yuki.

-ok lets go. Jess said

At the woods

-Okay everyone form a circle. Said jess

-Why do we have to listen to you said Kyo.

- Because unless you want to stay I suggest you listen, she replied coolly.

Everyone formed a circle and poof they went off in candy.

At Inuyasha's world

-Hey I came to pick you up. Said jess.

-okay were ready, Inuyasha replied.

- who are they Shigure pointing to the group plus Kikyo.

-My sister's friends Inuyasha and Kikyo. Replied Tohru.

-okay they replied.

Hokage tower.

Poof! Candy scattered everywhere.

-yes the hokage replied.

The smoke cleared showing everyone. The three sisters hugged.

-So how's it been? Said Tohru.

-Tsunade-baa-chan! Naruto called.

-Naruto don't call me that.

-Ugly why are you here? Asked Sai.

- Sai if you know what's good for you, you better run now.

-Why should he your just a weak girl, Kyo said.

-okay I bet you that I can beat you with one pinkie, Sakura said.

-Sakura don't kill the boy said everyone from Naruto.

-don't hurt the girl said people from Fruits Basket.

Outside

-okay lets get this over with, said Kyo.

Sakura motioned for him to go first. He charged at her. She pulled out her pinkie and flicked him on the head. He flew 100 feet back.

-heal him said Tsunade.

-fine she grumbled.

She found him and healed him. He regained consciousness and accidentally hugged her now both of them were cats. They shared how the turned into cats. Kyo complimented her and they became close. The others found them and asked questions which they answered. Sakura and Kyo hugged and they turned back to humans they were in an embarrassing position naked!!!


	2. random

Hello guys sorry for not updating in like forever but I had a summer job working for Masashi Kishimoto see details at bottom of fic so yeah. Sasuke comes in to this chapter. Keep in mind this is a sasusaku fic. In the manga Orochimaru is dead, but in this fic he is alive somewhere. This is right before the group goes on a mission to get Itachi. I will have team Hebi.

- talking

- inner Sakura

-

* * *

with Sasuke earlier…

"Sasuke where are we going," asked Karin. (a.n. I hate that whore)

"Konoha-gakure," said Sasuke smirking. Karin being the fan girl on his team was thinking he looked sexy.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" asked a curious Suigestu.

"To visit an old teammate," said Sasuke smirking some more.

"ummm… why are you smirking so much?," asked Juugo.

"I just can't wait to see the look on her face he," replied smirking. (what is wrong with him he smirks too much)

"HER," screamed Karin.

"yes her," said Sasuke.

"about 1 minute to Konoha," said Juugo.

….

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Hello Konoha I missed you my real home," said Sasuke. (yeah right ) They were walking until they came to training ground 3 and saw something very unusual that made Sasuke angry what he saw was…

"SAKURA," Sasuke yelled in shock.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stammered, "I can explain."

"umm… Sakura who is he," said Kyo, putting on his clothes, while Sakura was putting on her own.

"Who is she," Karin sneered.

-My old teammate, said Sasuke, now who is he, demanded Sasuke.

-Who do think you are talking to my friend like that, yelled an angry Kyo.

-Sasuke Uchiha, he smirked thinking the guy would cower in fear of the Uchiha name. (ass)

-Sasuke uhh… why are you hear?, asked Sakura.

-Sakura-chan why are you- runt how have you been?, asked Jessica speaking to Sasuke.

-J-J I am fine I just killed Orochimaru, said Sasuke.

-W-w-what you killed my daddy, stammered Jessica. (A.N. that is how Orochimaru fits in, he is Sakura's, Tohru's, and Jessica's dad. Bwahahahahaha ha.)

-Wait… aren't you and Sakura sisters that means… I killed Sakura's dad. Oh shit I killed Sakura's dad. Said Sasuke not caring.

-WAHH WAH. Wait he tried to kill or take over my boyfriends. But I still love him. Wah. Jessica wailed.

-You killed my dad you bastard. Said Sakura. Right now everyone had WTF-who-in-their-right-minds-would-have-sex-with-orochimaru-and-love-him-faces.

-you killed daddy, stammered Tohru.

-you called me a bastard I thought that you would have been happy to see me, said Sasuke.

- Karin said, Sasuke don't worry about that bitch you have me.

-yeah right bitch I won't let you marry runt, said Jessica.

- Why shouldn't I your not in charge of him you short little bit- just then Itachi showed up and punched her in the face.

- nobody calls Jessica little except Inuyasha and me. (no offence I am a short person)

- that's really helpful Itachi she was about to call me a bitch and you comment about the short joke, whined Jessica. Sasuke was like omfg Itachi is here kill him. Just then Jessica burst out in a huge fit of laughter.

- what are you laughing at Jessica, everyone said looking at her as if she was crazy.

- just imagine Itachi singing a high pitched version of girls just want to have fun, Jessica choked up. Everyone burst out laughing and Itachi's eyebrows started to twitch.

-Then Jessica said, his eyebrows are alive like Gai's and Lee's. to this everyone except Itachi was laughing harder. Then Itachi picked up Jessica and through her off a cliff. Everyone stopped laughing and stared.

-Then Jessica came out of a can on the floor and said boo. Everybody shit there pants and screamed.

* * *

Ok I was sugar high bear with it

the end

Not

* * *

- what the fuck I thought you died you fucking little- Karin said before she was cut off.

- Shut the fuck up you fucking whore just shut up, said sweet little Tohru-kun. Every body had the-apocalypse-is-coming-Armageddon-is-here faces.

- OMFG my little Tohru-kun is growing up awe, Jessica said. Awkward silence.

- Armadillo, said Gaara coming out of nowhere munching on a cookie. More awkward silence.

- You guys suck I'm going to toys-R-us peace out, said Gaara making a peace sign leaving.

- WOW, said Jessica breaking the silence.

- Gaara wait for me, i want some play-dough, said Sakura running after him.

- Wait I want to go two, I need a new EZ-BAKE Oven, said Jessica. Everybody ended up going because they all left one by one.

* * *

Ok guys stay tuned for the next chapter toys-r-us. So how was it? Flames, constructive criticism, and comments welcome.

For people who don't know this I live in Japan.

**did any body see sasuke bite his lip before he knocked sakura out**

Ok here's the story of how I got a summer job working for Masashi Kishimoto, I went to the editors office asking for a summer job. Then I saw Kishimoto-sensei walk out the office with editor-sama after him, he looked straight at me and I looked straight at him. He asked me who was I and I said a person looking for a summer job. So he was like I have an idea, why don't you become my personal assistant, so then I said you mean you want me to help you do most of your jobs.

Then editor-sama was like no she is to young to get a job, so then I said I am a twenty-one year old teacher who skipped middle school I am not to young. So editor-sama said then let me see your ID Card. So then I pulled out my drivers license and said will this do. He was like ok.

So then its settled you have a summer job said sensei. Then I said I didn't even agree to this. Then he said if I am willing to work he will give me a generous amount. Then I said why do you want an assistant so bad. He said he doesn't know. So then I said I am rich I don't need this bullshit. He said he would let me think of new ideas for his mangas. Then I said you're the genius manga creator not me it wouldn't be the same. Then he said thank you, now do you want to work for me. I said yes.

Well I worked really hard and I have to go to goodbye party thrown for me. Guess what since I can speak 72 different languages sensei made me translate what they meant in Japanese and made me write down his replies. I even sort of helped with the Tobi thing. I have proof of this, my proof is my old office address if you want it write it in your review.

Ok bye


	3. SORRY

OK OKA DON'T KILL ME. I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING BECAUSE I'M IN NEW YORK WITH JESSIE, SHE HAS SCIHIGH TESTING AND I AM HERE TO TUTOR HE I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE BY NEXT MONTH PROMISE


	4. gomen

I am very sorry! i might not update in a long while because:

a) my parents death anniversary is coming up.

and

b) i just got out of a very bad relationship... after four whole years; he left me for another MAN, he left me for a guy. i caught him in bed in MY OWN HOUSE.

i just feel like shit, i was crying for hours and hours, i kept on ranting and ranting about this, and took time off from work for two days. Right now my two best friends are here Coach and Mikari, yet i still feel like shit.

sorry for taking your time, goodbye for a long time,

Itachi-is-mine aka Shashti


End file.
